Historia de Taxi!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Songfic. Yamato es un simple taxista, quien nunca hubiera imaginado que en una sola noche su vida cambiaria tanto. Todo lo que creyo que era verdad ahora resulta que no lo es, encontrara una decepcion y quizas el amor?


**Hola a todos!!! ¿Como están? Espero que bien!! Bueno la verdad es que no sabía de que canción escribir ahora así que… bueno al final me decidí por esta!! Bueno como siempre gracias a aquellas bellas personas que me dejan sus reviews los quiero a todos! Y también gracias a aquellas personas que solo leen! Espero les guste esta canción (que es un clásico) y esta historia! Como siempre ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores, los uso como método de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno en vista de que por los odiosos exámenes estaré ausente un tiempo les colgare dos historias hoy "Minutos" y esta.**

**Los dejo con la lectura. LEER NOTAS AL FINAL.**

******************************************************************************* **

**Historia de Taxi**

Otra vez la misma rutina de siempre, gente caminando de aquí a allá con prisas, como todo viernes por la noche, y eso que era tarde, diez de la noche como quisiera estar en su casa. Pero de nada le hubiera servido puesto que Sora hoy había tenido que trabajar en la clínica hasta tarde… de nuevo. Así que como morirse de aburrimiento en su apartamento salió a ver como le iba en una noche de viernes. Con un poco de suerte haría unos yens extras de los normales.

Así que cogió su cazadora, las llaves de su Volkswagen del 68, su orgullo y emprendió la marcha.

**Eran las diez de la noche, pilotaba mi nave**

**Era mi taxi un Volkswagen del año 68**

Para su bendita mala suerte no había ni rastro de personas por las calles, cosa que empezaba de verdad a fastidiarle. Ahora aparte de no tener el dinero extra que quería, tendría que hacer un gasto adicional por la gasolina empleada.

Para empeorar, las cosas en su casa no estaban yendo nada bien. El se pasaba el día trabajando en el taxi y regresaba a casa exhausto. Debe admitir que ha descuidado a su esposa en los últimos meses, pero ahora ella es la que trabaja día y noche en ese maldito hospital y regresa tarde.

Al parecer no es lo mismo que hace unos años cuando eran dos adolecentes recién graduados que se querían, en esos días el había dejado de estudiar para darle paso a que ella lo haga primero, se suponía que después el se igualaría en sus materias. Pero ahora la situación dejaba mucho que desear las cosas estaban difíciles y apenas ella termino su licenciatura en enfermería ingreso a trabajar, mientras que el vive esclavizado en su taxi.

Afortunadamente no han tenido hijos aun porque no les haría bien verlos pelear diariamente. Mientras tenía ese debate interno maldecía ya que no había ni un mugroso cliente hasta que vio un traje brillante y un fino brazo haciéndole señas de que parara…

**Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje**

**Las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron la parada.**

Por dios era la mujer más guapa que había visto en su vida. Una castaña con un cuerpo de infarto, cintura pequeña, trasero redondo, busto bien proporcionado perfecto para su cuerpo, unas ondas castañas perfectas, ojos almendrados una cara pequeña, dulce, pero sorprendentemente triste, de estatura pequeña pero hasta eso armonizaba en ella. Era demasiado perfecta para ser de este mundo, parecía un ángel.

Estaba vestida despampanante con una blusa escotada roja que dejaba ver sus perfectos atributos y curvas acompañado de una pequeña minifalda de tablones negra y tacos del mismo color. En realidad debería tener unos veintitrés años más o menos uno o dos años menor que él.

¡Pero en que demonios piensas Yamato, tu estas casado! Se regaño el mismo.

**Era una rubia preciosa, llevaba minifalda**

**El escote en su espalda, llegaba justo a la gloria.**

Esa perfecta cara lucia demasiado triste, o quizás mas que triste enfadada. Una lagrima rebelde se dejo caer por su rostro llevándose a su paso un poco del delineador negro que adornaban sus ojos. No sabría decir si es de dolor o rabia pero estaba seguro que no podría dejar de verle.

Se encontraba en un debate de verdad quería saber por que lloraba y no es que fuera un curioso metido. Pero tenía que saber quien había hecho llorar a esa princesa celestial.

La miro por el retrovisor y Dios tenía una vista tentadora, tuvo que recordarse de nuevo que era un hombre casado. Pero al final la necesidad me gano, claro era un hombre casado pero por eso no dejaba de ser un simple hombre, vio un poco mas de lo que debía.

**Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla**

**Mientras que el retrovisor decía ve que pantorrillas**

**Yo vi un poco más…**

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos paseándola en su taxi, en otras circunstancias hace mucho tiempo hubiera preguntado para donde iba exasperado por el hecho de que no dijera nada, pero a ella no podía hacerle esto, ya que sabía que si se lo decía era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se marchara y no quería que eso pasara. No le hubiera importado verle toda la noche sin hablar, solo contemplarla.

Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Perdón debes estar fastidiado, te tengo más de quince minutos dando vueltas sin decirte nada.- Empezó a decir con una sonrisa melancólica.- De seguro te estoy quitando tiempo valioso y muchas carreras.

-Para nada, es mas creo que usted será la única clienta esta noche.- Y no me molesta para nada, pensó Yamato.

-Igual no te preocupes te pagare por todo el tiempo y los clientes que debiste perder.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario señorita, ya le dije.-Dijo tratando de sonar amable.

-Igual lo haré, pero que maleducada soy no me eh presentado, me llamo Mimi Ya… Tachikawa.-Dijo esto mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Mucho gusto señorita Tachikawa.-Dijo con respeto.

-Por favor si le estoy diciendo me nombre es para que no me llame de usted sino solo, Mimi.

-De acuerdo Mimi…

**Eran las diez con cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma**

**Me dijo me llamo Norma, mientras cruzaba la pierna**

En ese momento su peculiar pasajera saco un cigarro, de esos que utiliza Cruella De Vill, ahogo una pequeña risa con la manga de su cazadora. Pero cayó en cuenta que esos cigarrillos eran de los mas caros que habían en el mercado.

Entonces se percató. Utilizaba ropa de diseñador, de esas que siempre que salían con Sora le decía que quería.

En ese momento se percató que buscaba algo en su cartera, supuso que seria fuego para su cigarro, metio las manos en su bolsillo y de ahí saco un pequeño encendedor. Le estiro el brazo y ella se acerco, vio que sonreía y no sabía porque, pero se dió cuenta que mi mano temblaba. Encendió el cigarro y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana

-Gracias…

-Ishida Yamato.-Dijo lo más rápido que pude.

-Gracias señor Ishida.-Dijo mirándole juguetonamente por el retrovisor.

-Si te eh dicho mi nombre es para que me llames así.-Dijo recordando las palabras que ella utilizó hace un momento.

-Gracias Yamato…

**Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa**

**Le ofrecí fuego de prisa… y me temblaba la mano**

En esos momentos ella siguió mirando hacia la ventana perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Otra lágrima recorrió su dulce rostro.

La necesidad le gano tenía que saber por que lloraba.

-¿Espero no pienses que soy un entrometido pero, por que lloras?

La miro por el retrovisor y ella lo miraba perpleja, tuvo miedo de haber mencionado algo que no debía, pero luego la miro bien y vio que lo miraba enternecida. Algo que me dejo mas confundido que antes.

-Por una persona que se cree que puede engañarme, solo por tener dinero.-Dijo amargamente.

**Le pregunte por quien llora y me dijo por un tipo**

**Que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme**

-No deberías llorar por quien no lo merece, debe ser un completo idiota sino ve que tiene frente a sus ojos uno mujer muy dulce y tierna, aparte de muy guapa.-Dijo sonrojado tenuemente, la vio por el retrovisor y la vio a ella mas roja que él.

-Co… ¿Como sabes que soy así? Si apenas me conoces.

-Si pero una mujer que llora por la traición de un hombre como usted ah llorado no es mala, además de que sus ojos lo dicen. Es muy afortunado de que lo ame.-Dijo lo último con algo de pesar.

Ella le miraba sorprendida, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, ni siquiera su esposo, nadie.

-Claro que si quiere vengarse de él cuenta conmigo le pateare el trasero cuando quieras.-Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa aunque por dentro y por alguna extraña razón le dolía que ella amase a su marido.

-Gracias pero no, no se merece que una persona tan bella como tu perdiera su tiempo.-Le dijo, y sonrió al ver el rubor en las mejillas del rubio.-Es mas ni siquiera es por pena que lloro, sino mas bien rabia, y orgullo.

Ella misma se sorprendió ante tal revelación, y era cierto más que triste se encontraba con coraje, y mucho.

-Nos comprometieron desde cuna y eso es lo único que nos ata, no hay amor, solo respeto o al menos eso creía hasta hoy.

-Pues no se preocupe cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies.

Me sonrió.

**No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse (le dije)**

**Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse**

**Y me sonrió…**

-¿Hasta tú?.-Pregunto con picardía.

-Hasta yo.-Le respondio con una sonrisa seductora.

¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba seduciendo a una extraña, estaba tratando de sanar una herida causándole otra a otra persona que ni siquiera está enterada. Estaba frente a una dama conteniendo sus ganas de hacerla suya en este mismo instante.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esa chica le hacía perder la razón y eso estaba mal, ella está casada y él también. Bueno su marido la engaña, pero Sora…

Alzo la vista de nuevo y la vio sonreír sinceramente y se olvido del mundo entero hasta de su esposa.

**Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida**

**Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida**

**Que es lo que hace un taxista en frente de una dama**

**Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama**

**Me pregunte…**

Tenía curiosidad de saber quien era su esposo, creo que hoy estaba muy curioso ni siquiera le importaba quienes eran los hombres que trabajaban con su mujer, pero necesitaba saber quien era el marido de ella. Y como si ella le leyera el pensamiento empezó a hablar.

-No sé que le ve Taichi a esa.-Dijo la castaña bajito, pero no tanto como para que el rubio no alcanzara a escucharle.

Al escuchar esto malinterpreto las cosas pensando que a lo mejor Mimi si quería a su esposo y al parecer él no era nadie más que el embajador Taichi Yagami. Trato de animarla y sin saber por que cada vez que lo hacía le dolía.

-Pero a lo mejor solo es algo pasajero ya sabes, no deberías pensar mucho en eso, si le amas mejor habla con él.

Y por tercera vez en la noche vio esa cara de sorpresa en su bello rostro.

-No, no puedo, tal vez si le amara pero no el se burlo de mi es humillante nada mas lo vi abrazando y besando a una muchacha que no era de clase ni nada se le notaba mucho, además él le veía con cariño a decir verdad muy chistoso se le veía.-Dijo

**Lo vi abrasando y besando a una humilde muchacha**

**Es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha**

Le tenía idiotizado con esa sonrisa coqueta que le daba, esos ojos traviesos que le miraban.

De verdad que era muy guapa demasiado quizás, si demasiado guapa para ser real. Ya no había rastro de tristeza en su mirada y ahora estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Le miraba como quien se traía algo entre manos.

**Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado**

**Yo estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado**

-Bueno creo que te eh quitado mucho tiempo, en la segunda calle dobla a la izquierda recto esa es mi casa.-Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.-Gracias por todo esta noche.

El se sentía mal, no quería dejarla ir, sentía que no debía hacerlo pero no se le ocurría nada para detenerla.

-Espero aceptes pasar y tomar un trago conmigo como agradecimiento a lo de esta noche y tal vez...

Las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza del rubio eso no era solo una inocente copa.

Al ver que Yamato no contesta se sintió decepcionada y le dijo.

-Entiendo tu mujer se preocuparía, disculpa lo que dije.

Llegaron a la casa en el mayor silencio posible Mimi pago lo que marco el taxímetro que era mucho dinero. Se bajo y dirigió hasta la casa, cuando estaba a punto de entrar sintió como un cuerpo la abrazaba por detrás.

-Me encantaría tomar una copa si es en tu compañía.-Le dijo muy cerca de su oído y ambos entraron a la casa.

**Me dijo dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa**

**Después de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa**

Esa noche solo la luna era testigo del acto de amor entre dos amantes clandestinos, él sabía que engañaba a su esposa, y ella también, no podían negarlo sabían que estaba mal, pero no podían seguir guardándose lo que ambos desde esa noche sentían. Algunos pensaran que es por despecho de ella y falta de atención de él pero solo ambos saben que algo que nunca antes habían sentido lo que nació esa noche, en ese taxi.

Se volvieron uno solo, dos almas solitarias que sin querer se encontraron esa noche. Almas Solitarias porque a pesar de tener una persona a su lado se sentían solas, hasta que se encontraron. En esos momentos no pensaron ni en Sora ni en Taichi, o en el que dirán, se querían, lo habían comprendido ahora. En su momento pensaron que era solo atracción y deseo, pero ahora saben que siempre hubo algo más.

Quizás el nunca amo a Sora, quizás ella nunca quiso a Taichi, pero en ese momento eso era lo último en lo que pensaban, solo importaban ellos y ese algo que inicio esa noche, quizá y esta será su historia.

**Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra**

**Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra**

**Y un poco más…**

Luego de terminar se encontraban descansando, ella recostada sobre el pecho de él y él acariciando el suave cabello de ella, no querían decir nada, no querían moverse, solo querían guardar ese momento ya que sabían que a lo mejor esa era la primera y la última vez.

-No eres la única que ah pasado por esto, mi esposa y yo ya no nos entendemos

-¿Por que? Digo eres un hombre maravilloso, desearía yo ser la mujer que comparte tu cama todas las noches.-Se sincero ella.

El la estrecho con fuerza.

-La cama que compartimos, es como si fuera de dos desconocidos las cosas no son fáciles trabajo mucho, y ella igual no es lo mismo, ya no se que siento por ella.

**No se sienta usted tan sola sufro aunque no es lo mismo**

**Mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo**

Se quedaron abrazados conversando conociéndose mejor sabiendo que tenían muchas otras cosas en común, como la separación de sus padres, la ilusión con la que se casaron pensando que todo seria bello, hasta la separación que había entre sus respectivos conyugues.

-Quien lo escucharía no se lo creería, tú y yo de diferentes clases sociales pasamos por lo mismo.

-Si creo que así es la vida, pero creo que agradezco a esa vida porque si no, no te hubiera conocido hoy.

-Lo mismo digo princesa, lo mismo digo.

Se inclino hacia ella y la beso con infinita ternura.

**Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales.**

**Usted sufre en su mansión yo sufro en los arrabales**

Después de un rato ella se levanto, se puso otro vestido y se agarro el cabello en una cola alta

-Vamos, acompáñame vera que no estoy sola y que el mundo no gira en torno a él.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- Se vistió rápidamente y luego de un beso en los labios subieron al taxi con dirección al bar donde recogió a Mimi.

La diferencia ahora era que ella ya no iba en la parte de atrás sino en el asiento de copiloto en momentos ambos se lanzaban miradas cómplices de cariño, él adoraba cuando sonreía y a ella le encantaba verle fruncir el seño.

Caminaron riendo como dos adolecentes en su primera cita ella adelante y el detrás.

**Me dijo vente conmigo que sepa no estoy sola**

**Se hizo en el pelo una cola, fuimos al bar donde estaba**

Entraron de la mano, seguros felices y les vieron.

Ahí estaban el embajador Yagami abrazando amorosamente a una delgada chica que llevaba un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla que dejaba ver lo bien formado que se hallaba su cuerpo.

Mimi no dijo nada solo les veía con burla si Taichi pensó que se iría a casa a llorar estaba muy equivocado, y ahora solo le agradecía lo que había hecho.

Pero Yamato no lo podía creer estaba en shock, la mujer a la que Taichi abrazaba tan amorosamente, se le hacia conocida ese cabello pelirrojo corto, no podía ser o ¿si?

Entonces ella se volteo y no lo podía creer sonreía encantada una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo, sincera amorosa, esa chica era era…

-Sora…

Si era Sora, su esposa la que se encontraba encantada en los brazos del marido de Mimi, se sentía tan molesto.

-Vámonos.-Dijo serio cortante, tomo de la mano a Mimi y salieron del establecimiento

Mimi estaba por demás sorprendida no entendía la actitud de Yamato, casi la saca a rastras de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?-Pregunto preocupada.

-Esa chica… es la que viste desde temprano con tu marido.

-Si esa es la que se ve con mi marido.-Dijo Mimi aun sin entender.-¿La conoces?

-Ella es… Es… Sora, mi esposa.

**Entramos precisamente, él abrasaba a una chica**

**Mira si es grande es el destino y esta ciudad es chica**

**Era mi mujer…**

Ahora Mimi entendía él la había sacado de ahí porque no soportaba ver a su esposa en los brazos de otro, sin duda le quería, y eso a ella le dolía y mucho.

-Entiendo.-Dijo y se encamino al coche solo que esta vez en la parte de pasajeros no podía evitar que Yamato amara a su esposa y le dolía mucho verle así, es mas si él la quería esta seria la última vez que se verían ella no le haría lo mismo que esa "mujer" le estaba haciendo, pero su caso era distinto ella no amaba a su marido, en cambio Yamato…

Mientras el rubio estaba en su debate interno sobre que sentir con respecto a lo que acababa de presenciar por extraño que le sonara no se sentía triste, solo molesto y humillado. Ahora todo encajaba los turnos nocturnos que llevaban haciendo todos los días durante más de un mes y las repentinas llamadas de "emergencia" los fines de semana de las cuales no se desocupaba sino hasta casi temprano en la mañana, él era el que había hecho el papel de estúpido con ella. Y justo cuando se empezaba a sentir culpable por lo que hizo con Mimi.

Un momento Mimi… ¿Mimi? ¿A dónde? Miro hacia todos lados y no la hayo hasta que la encontró sentada en la parte de atrás del coche. Al verlo que no reaccionaba debió pensar lo peor. Se acerco pero las ventanas se hallaban cerradas y la puerta cerrada, niña tonta si él tenía las llaves.

Cuando abrió la puerta…

-Quiero que me lleves a mi casa.-Dijo cortante.

-Si quieres lo hare pero solo después de que me escuches.-Dijo el decidido.

-No quiero hacerlo.-Dijo ella.

-Pues tendrás, mira lo que paso hace un momento fue exactamente lo mismo que sentiste tú en un principio, rabia, humillación, sentir que le hiciste de tonto por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero en tu caso tu por lo menos sabias que no amabas a tu marido, en cambio yo creí amar a mi esposa por mucho tiempo, y es difícil darme cuenta ahora que desde hace mucho tiempo amor no es lo que siento precisamente, porque es ahora que por ti siento algo diferente algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

-¿Tratas de decir que me amas?-Pregunto ella dudosa.

-No lo sé.-Dijo el sinceramente.-Es algo que nunca eh sentido antes y puesto que amor es uno de los sentimientos que tampoco eh sentido nunca, puede ser una posibilidad que eso sea. Pero no puedo decírtelo a ciencia cierta digo es la primera vez que te veo y no quiero alejarme nunca y…

Mimi lo cayó con un beso.

-Créeme estoy segura que pronto sabremos que es ese sentimiento, mejor dicho como se llama, siento igual que tu.

**Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida**

**Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida**

**Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero**

**Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero**

**Me pregunte…**

Había pasado ya tres meses y ambas parejas de amante seguían en sus encuentros. Sora tenía que "trabajar" toda la noche de turno y Taichi "encarcelado" en su oficina, Yamato también "trabajaba" todas las noches y Mimi "nunca" salía de casa.

-Ya te vas a trabajar Sora.-Pregunto Yamato con tono indiferente.

-Eh… Si me necesitan en operaciones no hay quien ponga anestesias.-Dijo muy nerviosa

-Bueno cuídate y no te canses mucho linda.-Dijo Yamato.

-Eh… si gracias amor.-Dijo ella con una risita nerviosa.

Unos minutos mas tarde el rubio tomo su cazadora, salió de casa y se dirigió a su taxi…

Mientras en otra casa.

-De verdad tienes que quedarte esta noche _también_.-Preguntaba Mimi a su marido por teléfono con falsa preocupación.

-_Eh… si lo siento amor no podre llegar sino hasta muy tarde, entiende mi trabajo._

-Si sé que el trabajo es muy importante.

-_Bueno cielo te dejo se me hace tarde y quiero llegar lo mas pronto posible._

_-¿_A dónde?- Pregunto Mimi con suspicacia.

-_Pues… A casa… Si amor a casa, mientras más rápido trabaje más pronto llegaré_.

-Si, bueno nos vemos después entonces amor, no te canses mucho.-Dijo Mimi con fingida preocupación

-_Claro amor, te quiero, Bye.-Dijo Taichi._

-Adiós.-Dijo Mimi despreocupada.

**Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos**

**Se ven en el mismo bar…**

La castaña salió de su casa cuando exactamente eran diez menos quince, tomo un taxi y se quedo frente de ese bar, ese bar en el cual estaba segura que si entraba encontraría a su esposo amando a otra, y eso ya no le importaba. Espero unos minutos cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar ese viejo Volkswagen del 68 haciéndole luces miro su reloj y eran exactamente diez en punto.

Para no perder la costumbre alzo su mano derecha haciéndole señas algo de lo cual estaba seguro el conductor estaría riéndose. El taxi paro y ella entro como de costumbre.

-Perdona te hice esperar.-Dijo Yamato arrepentido.

-Para nada, acababa de llegar.-Respondió Mimi alegre.

-¿Y que tuvo que hacer hoy?-Cuestiono el rubio.

-Un trabajo importante con una "nueva" empresa, ¿Y ella?

-Necesitan anestesióloga "por toda la noche"

-Se les acaban las escusas ¿no?-Pregunto Mimi divertida.

-Si, pero sabes algo no me molesta.-Dijo Yamato y en ese momento se inclino y la beso.

Condujo por un buen tiempo hasta que llegaron a un lugar apartado y con una vista hermosa de la luna.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Mimi.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, ya sea como se llama lo que siento desde la primera vez que te vi.-Dijo Yamato muy serio.

-¿A si como se llama?-Pregunto Mimi de nuevo.

-Amor.-Dijo él sencillamente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso.

-Ya lo sabía.-Dijo ella juguetonamente después del beso.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Pregunto el curioso.

-Desde la primera vez, Yamato, te amo, si no, no esperaría un taxi todas las noches en el mismo lugar.-Y lo beso.

-Buen punto.-Dijo correspondiendo al beso.-Sabes después de todo nuestra historia empezó en ese taxi, y nunca lo hemos hecho ahí.-Dijo pícaramente.

-Mmm me parece una excelente idea.-Dijo Mimi lo volvió a besar, en la cargo y se dirigieron al taxi

**Y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las diez**

**En el mismo… Lugar…**

Después de todo su historia si comenzó en ese taxi, su historia era una Historia de Taxi. 

**Fin**

*********************************************************************************

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia y la hayan disfrutado mucho.**

**Lo siento pero a mi no me salen los lemmon, dudo hacer uno.**

**¿Merece un review? Decididlo ustedes, saben que me encantan, si les gusto si no les gusto**

**Bueno como les dije entro a exámenes, espero tener oportunidad de colgar el próximo fic la próxima semana que será: "Te conozco" Mimato también, obvio esta empezada depende si la termino en la semana la publico. Y si la termino depende de sus reviews. Pero si es que subo esa me quedare sin arsenal, ya abre acabado todos los fics que eh hecho. Pero se me ocurrió una idea, a compensación de la ausencia que me voy a pegar por los exámenes díganme en que orden quieren las historias con las siguientes canciones, para luego claro publicarlas es ese orden, los nominados son: (Si no las han escuchado, háganlo son muy lindas)**

**Vientre de Cuna, Ella y El, Buenas noches Don David, Dime que no, Animal Nocturno, Duele Verte, Duerme, Cuando, Aun te amo, La mujer que no soñé, me enseñaste.**

**Que les puedo decir, planeo hacer songfics con todas esas canciones de mi ídolo "Ricardo Arjona" todos Mimatos, por favor díganme en qué orden los quieren, si por mi fuera ordénenme de todos, pero a algunos les dará pereza, aunque sea unos tres o cuatro después los vamos tachando y a medida que publique se irán reduciendo. Es que mami dirá que no hay internet pero mami no puede decir nada de la laptop y yo seguiré escribiendo, cuando tenga exámenes fáciles. Cuando termine esos songfics acabara la sección de Arjona, ¿Quién seguira? Mmm tal vez Chayanne, no se aun (si soy una romanticona de primera). Espero sus mensajes y reviews.**

**Los quiere:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
